


And they were roomates

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith's childhood bully is assigned to be his roomate. Keith can't take how beautiful this boy has become...How will these tragic gays comprehend their change in feelings for eachother?





	And they were roomates

**And they were roomates**

Keith pulled open the car door violently to his brothers annoyance.

"Keith," he sighs, "stop trying to break my car or I'll break your neck."

Keith looks up and Shiro just stands there smiling as if he didn't say those last few words. Keith just nods and grabs his stuff, its not much. Just a few band posters, some clothes (he had to fight shiro to let him take his mothman shirt), a phone charger and a picture... 

A picture of his mom. The only thing he had of her. Keith was an orphan, shiro too. They never met their mom but thy knew she was pretty from the photo. Her eyes were blue with a mysterious tint of purple, long black hair and the biggest smile keith had ever seen. He didn't know someone could smile that big, but, it worked for her, everything looked perfect.

"Hey, Keith." Shiro snaps his fingers, "C'mon, you need to get to your room."

Keith hadn't realised that he was staring aimlessly into the box.

"Yeah, okay." He murmurs "Sorry."

"Keith, you gotta stop apologizing for every thing." Shiro says cheerfully, "I'm gonna go find matt, if you need us we'll be in the cafeteria. Pidge is probably already in the library."

"Thanks Shiro." Keith doesn't understand how a person can be so happy. He'll probably go find pidge later.

He looks down at a note that Shiro had handed him in the car. It was a map with his room directions. Shiro had scribbled over the room him and matt were in. Keith probably wont be going in there anytime soon.

He's travelled up four staircases by now.

Five.

Six.

"Finally." Keith says, unimpressed by the amount of stairs he has to climb every day. He moves his hand around his box until he finds the card. He swipes it right and the door springs open. He scans the place and honestly, it doesn't look that bad. Until he notices his roommate. He looks...familiar. Keith racked his brain, trying to place where he had seen him before and then-

"M-Mullet?!" The stranger exclaims.

Keith remembers this kid. Lance. His bully.

Keith drops his stuff and walks out before Lance can say anything.

 

 

**Abandonment**

Keith basically jumps down the stairs. He had no idea where he was going. Shiro? Matt? No. Pidge. The library.

Keith tries to find a sign. Library..library..then he saw it. It was pretty obvious actually. A huge banner that said 'library', Keith wonders if he's brain dead sometimes. He sprints through the halls and bursts through the library door-

"SHHHHH" The librarian whispers. Almost snake-like.

"Sorry" Keith says embarrassed.

The librarian just rolls her eyes. Keith ignores her and just wanders around looking for Pidge. Right at the back of the library he finally finds them. Slouched down in a chair, hidden in a book, was the green gremlin, Pidge.

"Pidge!" Keith hisses.

Pidge looks up unamused until they realise who's there.

"Emo Pete wentz?" Pidge says jokingly.

"Are we still doing these nicknames." Keith groans.

"Nah, im just messing. It's good to see you!" Pidge says smirking " So, i know you only interrupt my library time when its SUPER important. So what's wrong?"

Keith had forgotten how good pidge knew him "Remember Lance?"

"Lance McDick? The one who you punched for making fun of your mom?"

Keith knew 'Lance McDick' wasnt the most original nickname, but, it worked. "Yep. Lance McDick."

"Of course i do. Why do you ask?" Pidge asks slyly.

"Well, he just so happens to be my roommate." Keith is shocked at the words himself. He can't believe it. Fucking Lance. Lance McClain. Lance McDick. Is his roommate.

"Oh." Pidge says with a worried face. "Shit, kogane. That's pretty shit. No. Thats REALLY shit."

"Its extremely shit." Keith corrects them.

"Can't you just ignore him?" Pidge says hopefully.

"Well...the thing is.." Keith says cautiously.

"What?" Pidge looks confused at keith.

"He's super hot now." Keith blurts out.

Pidge gives Keith a stare that say clearly 'what the fuck'.

"You disastrous gay." Pidge tuts. "Go back to that room and ignore him. Its not that hard."

Keith groans as pidge goes back to their book.

**Loverboy Lance**

Keith knew his only option was to go back to the room after Pidge had gone back to their book. So there he was. Walking up 6 sets of staircases again. He gets to his door and realises he left his card inside with his box. 

"Shit." Keith mumbles.

He knocks on the door hoping his roommate might hear him. He stands there knocking for 15 minutes before he hears a shuffling sound coming from inside and a voice murmuring.

"M comin" The voice states.

Keith hears a beep and then the door opens, showing lance, with a towel wrapped around his waist, nothing covering his torso. Keith can't stop staring. He stares at his face, and then his body, and-

"You like what ya see, mullet?" Lance says, smirking.

Keith flusters and looks away "I- I- What took you so long dumbass!?"

Lance smirks and Keith flushes. Lance  _hated_ Keith in elementary. Why is he being so nice? And flirty?

Keith wipes these thoughts away and barges past lance. Lance's shoulder was warm and damp. It made Keith feel nice. Keith brushes it away and shivers. He notices his stuff is gone.

"What did you do with my stuff asshole!" Keith shouts.

"Relax, mullet man," he says calmly "I put it all away for you. Nice mothman shirt."

Keith blushes "W-why?"

Lance shrugs "To make up for being a dick."

Keith snorts "You're gonna have to do alot more than that."

"What do you want me to do then, kogane?" Lance says, slowly and seductively.

Keith ignores him and starts to walks off to his room.

"H-hey wait!" Lance grabs Keith's arm, Lance is warm. "How about we watch a movie?"

Keith takes in Lance's features. His big, ocean blue eyes. His hooked nose, and those lips. He wonders what Lance's lips tasted like...blueberry? He couldn't decide.

"Uh? Mullet?" Lance waves his hand infront of Keith's face, "You here?

"Huh? Y-yeah sorry." Keith can feel the flush creeping up his neck.

"You dont need to apoligise dude. Now, how about that movie?" Lance says smiling.

"S-sure" Keith couldnt say no to such a beautiful person.

Lance beams. Keith recognises the smile. Just like his moms. He was snapped back into reality when Lance turns around and dives onto the couch. Keith walks over hesitantly. He sits down and Lance starts up netflix.

"So, what are we gonna watch? Im thinking something romantic. You up for a rom-com, kogane?

"Sure McClain." Keith says, a tiny smirk on his pale face.

 

**Disaster gays**

Keith doesn't know why he's on a couch watching a rom-com with Lance McClain. He doesn't know why he doesn't hate him more. He made Keith's life living hell in elementary school. He's suprised he even made a friend. Lance was always spreading rumours about Keith when they were 5 it was

'did you know Keith's a vampire! He said he's gonna eat you all up if you go near him!'

But, Pidge was always there. They would say

'Are you really a vampire?! Vampires are SO cool!'

Pidge didn't care about what people said about them. They would wear whatever they wanted to school and they taught Keith swear words when they were 7

'My big brother told me to say fuck off! It's for when you don't like someone and want them to go away'

Keith admits he may have used that one a bit too much when girls tried to kiss him.

"Hey, mullet! Are you even watching this!" Lance says, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Keith snaps back to reality and looks to Lance, who looks pretty tired. Keith ignores Lance and checks the time on his phone 01:13.

"Lance." Keith says calmly, only now realising how tired he is. "We need sleep. School starts next week." 

"Wha- no! You're watching ALL of this!" Lance says defending the movie.

Keith yawns, "Lance really."

No reply.

"Lance?"

Keith looks over and realises that Lance is asleep. Keith sighs. Even though Lance is a dickhead, and he's annoying. He's very attractive. Keith can't point at one thing that makes him attractive. Because there isn't one. He's just attractive. 

It doesn't take long for Keith to get bored of the film. He tries to keep his eyes open, but he soon finds himself shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. No one will read this but, if you do, please dont attack me I'm twelve ;( also i ship shatt. Shadam is good but,,,, shatt fo eva B) also I have no idea where this will go.


End file.
